Algo que decir
by Lady Laurelin 94
Summary: Tras fuertes batallas y una nueva victoria, dos Universos son condenados. Y más allá de la supervivencia, el dolor toma protagonismo... en dos figuras tan distantes como unidas. En aquellos últimos minutos, Bills y Champa manifestarán con su silencio, lo que jamás lograron decirse... en honor al lazo fraternal que lo uniría hasta la eternidad.


Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, creador de este increíble anime. Las frases en cursiva corresponden al mundo interno de los personajes (según el POV).

* * *

 **ALGO QUE DECIR…**

 **POV Champa:**

 _¿Realmente está pasando? Parpadeo cuantas veces puedo, mientras veo caer a Saone y Pillina de la plataforma, junto con el último trío del Universo Dos._

 _Entonces sí ocurrió. Mi equipo ha perdido._

 _¡Y es la primera vez en toda mi larguísima vida, que quiero estar de pie! Cualquier idea de comodidad en ese frío asiento curvo me desespera, pero no tanto como ver a mis luchadores sumidos en la resignación y el silencio._

 _Oigo lamentos: ¡es Vados! Un momento: ¡¿qué hace con Wiss?! Le grito unas cuantas cosas, pero de nada sirve. ¿Por qué se ha ido al otro lado? Ni ahora, en mis últimos minutos, comprenderé a esta mujer. Dice sufrir por mí y se escapa a la primera oportunidad. Pero no estoy molesto: ¡quería que estuviera aquí! Quería… ¿su compañía? No lo sé: a estas alturas, ya no estoy seguro de nada._

 _¡Ni siquiera le veo sentido al correteo de Caulifla y los namekusei! Hay algo que no me cabe: es que… ¡rayos! ¡Están gritando! Están sonriendo. ¿Acaso han perdido la cabeza? ¡Vamos a morir!_

 _Aunque lo intento, no me salen palabras. Tontos… ¿por qué no puedo unirme a ustedes? No, Champa: no es de un dios rebajarse. ¿Además, qué voy a conseguir? Nada… absolutamente nada, excepto asimilar la idea de desaparecer._

 _Para siempre._

 _De saber que mi visita al Universo Siete desencadenaría este final, lo habría evitado todo. No voy a culparte por ser la causa de ese largo viaje, Bills. En medio de nuestros problemas, has sido y eres mi hermano. Tenía que verte por alguna razón estúpida y no creas que te la confesaré hoy. Después de todo, me quedan algunos segundos: los suficientes para llamarte y notar tu mirada de reojo, aún de espaldas y con los brazos cruzados. ¡Respondiste! ¡Siempre tan soberbio!_

 _No puedo creer que me esté riendo en silencio: ¿sabes cuánto le temí a este momento? Pensé que tú partirías primero y ahora podrás respirar en paz. Tu gordo y antipático hermano ya no va a fastidiarte._

 _No pienses que voy a darte el lujo de verme triste… ¡por Zeno Sama, que no será así! Llévate un recuerdo feliz, al menos. Déjame disfrutar de esas bromas que te hacía cuando éramos más jóvenes._

 _Una luz me rodea. Veo a mis muchachos irse, con una sonrisa en el rostro… ¡y aquí tienes mi lengua larga y mi peor mueca graciosa! ¡Adiós, Bills! Espero que me recuerdes, porque lamento no poder hacerlo yo._

 **FIN POV Champa.**

 **POV Bills:**

 _Gokú y su hijo nos han salvado una vez más. La cuerda floja en la que nos balanceamos, se estabiliza. Pero no celebro. No lo haré. No quiero mirar ni hablar con nadie: de hecho, hasta acabaría con el mismo Wiss, que ya me tiene harto con sus palabras de consuelo. ¿Cuántos milenios no ha vivido conmigo, como para saber cuándo quiero paz?_

 _¡Ya sé lo que va a pasar! No tiene que recordármelo. Desde un inicio, todos aceptamos la dinámica de este Torneo. Siempre habrá perdedores… sólo que no esperaba verlo caer tan pronto. El ki de esos namekusei se renueva, pero en la tribuna. El sacerdote Daishinkan anuncia la derrota de los Universos Dos y Seis._

 _El equipo de mi hermano._

 _Un chillido de mujer me aturde más de lo normal: ¿Vados? ¿Para qué ha venido con nosotros? Qué ridícula, huye como si fueran a eliminarla… ¡demonios! Quiero alejarme de todos por un momento. Realmente no me siento bien. Creí que ya me había preparado mentalmente para esto._

 _Champa: ¿qué hubiera pasado si jamás hubieras venido a mi planeta? Nada de esto, obviamente. Ni siquiera tengo idea de por qué lo recuerdo, es tonto. Ya me conoces, no me gusta mostrar compasión… pero contigo es distinto. Eres mi hermano. Desde que tengo memoria, hemos estado en las buenas y las malas. Siempre en competencias absurdas que le quitaban esa monotonía a nuestra existencia divina. Si pudiera decírtelo ahora… ¡no, Bills! ¡Basta! Nada cambiará las cosas._

 _Sólo atino a voltear un poco, ahora que me llamas. Es la sexta vez que me dices "hermano": una de ellas, fue cuando me salvaste de una travesura que comenzaste, cuando éramos niños. Es una pena que no pueda devolverte el favor, esta vez._

 _Tu gente se va. La luz azul brilla a tu alrededor, según lo que mis ojos alcanzan a ver en esta incómoda postura… ¿y me sacas la lengua? Champa: siempre has sido tan bromista, hasta el final. Y ahora ya no estás. Te has ido._

 _Debí decirte algo… pero incluso un dios se paraliza. Espero que puedas perdonarme._

 **FIN POV Bills.**

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡Buenas noches! Espero que este fic no haya salido tan tarde para los seguidores de Dragon Ball, a pesar de que el efecto de la desaparición del Universo Seis se mantiene :'(

Si bien no es el equipo que apoyaba como ganador, he sentido gran empatía con cada uno de sus integrantes. Hubo derrotas injustas: siento que ellos pudieron durar más en el Torneo de Fuerza, pero no haré leña sobre el árbol caído. Me he centrado en una de las escenas más emotivas del capítulo: la singular despedida de Champa y Bills.

Al proclamarse el Torneo, ya imaginábamos que uno sólo vencería, pero es difícil decirlo cuando dos rivales son liderados por hermanos que, en medio de sus malos ratos, sabían quererse. Porque sí: entre Bills y Champa existe un lazo fraternal muy fuerte. Es la típica actitud de dos hermanos que pelean por cosas absurdas, pero al final encuentran en el otro un apoyo incondicional. Me quiero quedar con esa idea, quise plasmar lo que creo que pudieron pensar ellos en esos últimos tragicómicos segundos.

¡Se despidieron felices y tristes! Rayos: ¿cómo describir tal impacto en una viñeta? Me entristece que no les haga la debida justicia aquí, sólo intento desahogar esa admiración que siento por Bills y Champa, para ustedes… y especialmente para **Jolee Mulheim Rokujo** , **Nancy FG** y **ChocolatMint** , mis amigas que amaban al Universo Seis.

Deseo que este corto escrito sea de su agrado, muchísimas gracias por leer… ¡hasta la próxima!


End file.
